All I Want For Christmas Is
by ItsSunnyYo
Summary: Melissa wants hugs and kittens for Christmas, and Becca intends to give her girlfriend the best Christmas she's ever had because she's whipped like that. Belissa (Becca/Melissa). Major fluff with some light sexy times ;) Merry Christmas!


**Hello lovely people!  
**

**It's Christmas (almost) you guys! :D And I just HAD to write this after watching the 'All I want for Christmas is...' video. Melissa wanted hugs and a kitten, how cute is that!? And Becca ate cheerios and toasted peanut butter for dinner because she can't cook, I swear those two are just freakin' adorable xD.  
**

**A/N: Sophie is Becca's dog; Farley is Melissa's dog.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and none of this is true.  
**

**So, here's a Christmas themed Belissa fic. Enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

**20th of December**

**Thursday **

**5:17 PM**

"You're never going to stay still are you?" Becca said to the orange Tabby kitten on her tummy. The kitten simply stared back at the blonde in curiosity with its bright blue eyes, meowing with a questioning tone. It soon lost interest in the human and went back to pawing at the blonde's sweater. Becca ran her fingers trough her hair and let out a frustrated sigh.

Becca had been trying to tie a red coloured ribbon on the kitten, but whenever she puts a hand on its back to keep it still, the feline just wriggles around and rubs itself against the blonde's hand, making the ribbon come loose. Becca knew it was just the kitten's way of showing its affection, but it just frustrates her to no end when she had to repeat the whole thing again.

After wrestling with the kitten for the whole afternoon, Becca finally gave up and flopped down on the couch, leaving a mess of red and green ribbons on the ground.

"You're such a handful you know that?" Becca stroked the feline's chin, she giggled when the kitten closed its eyes and purred, sprawling out comfortably on Becca's tummy. "I think Mel will like you."

* * *

**16th of December**

**Sunday**

**8:09 PM**

"So, What do you think about dinner?" Melissa asked casually as she passed a glass of wine to Becca, settling beside the blonde who was warming herself in front of the fireplace.

"It's the best dinner I've ever had." Becca replied, snuggling closer to the brunette and giving her a peck on the lips. " You're a wonderful cook babe."

"Why thank you mi lady." Melissa chuckled and tucked herself under Becca's large blanket. Once she's warm and comfortable, she put her arm around Becca's shoulder and pressed a kiss on the blonde's temple.

Becca wrapped her arms around Melissa's waist and laid her head on the taller woman's chest, she closed her eyes and breathed in the faint scents of Jasmine and Chamomile, listening to the soft humming of Melissa's heartbeat. They sound like big bass drums: strong and deep, and it soothes Becca when she lets the soft lub-dub of the taller brunette's heartbeat echo in her ears.

The women cuddled against each other with Sophie sprawling out lazily beside Becca's leg. The house seemed quiet with only the occasional crackling of firewoods in the fireplace.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Becca asked, her fingers tracing circular patterns on the small area of exposed skin on Melissa's tummy.

"Hmm..." Melissa cocked her head to the side and made a thoughtful humming sound, "Hugs, hugs are nice." She gave Becca a lopsided smile and nuzzled her nose in the blonde's sweet smelling hair. "Especially when they're from you."

Becca giggled and kissed Melissa's chin, " You're cute."

"You're sweet."

"But really, what do you want for Christmas?" Becca asked again, her hand reaching up to push a strand of brown locks behind Melissa's ear.

Melissa pursed her lips and rolled her eyes, her finger twirling around a strand of blonde hair that fell from Becca's loose pony tail. "I want... a kitten." She finally said, locking gazes with her girlfriend.

"A kitten, hmm?" Becca grinned mischievously before proceeding to push herself off Melissa, making the brunette whine at the loss of warmth. The blonde moved over to sit on Melissa's lap, straddling the taller woman's hips with her legs. "I can be your Kitty cat." She purred in Melissa's ear.

The brunette shuddered, a rosy flush began to rise up her neck and into her cheeks, heat pooled in the pit of her stomach, and her heart thumped. She placed her hands on the blonde's ass and pulled her closer, trying to make the distance between them as small as possible.

But Becca smacked her hands away.

"No." She smiled smugly, wiggling her finger in front of Melissa before placing it on her girlfriend's lips, "Keep your hands to yourself, understand?" She said, grinning when the brunette bit her lower lip and whined but nodded anyway. "Good girl."

Becca began peppering kisses all over Melissa's face, starting from her forehead, moving to her brow, the tip of her nose, and then her cheeks, but the blonde stopped when she reached Melissa's lips. "Do you want to touch me?" She whispered, hovering dangerously above the brunette's lips.

"Yes." It came out as a throaty groan. Melissa's breath hitched, she was trying really hard to keep herself from pouncing on the woman in front of her and taking her right there and then. "Please baby, just let me touch you." She pleaded desperately, her hands aching to be on the blonde's body.

A loud moan escaped Melissa's throat when Becca rolled her hips into hers, "Oh dear, you're drooling." The smaller woman said teasingly, a cheeky smirk gracing her lips as she wiped Melissa's chin with her finger, the latter just grunted and continued to stare at her, hunger and want flickering in her eyes.

Melissa breathed in sharply when Becca grabbed both of her hands and slipped them under her shirt.

"Oh God you're so sexy." Melissa moaned throatily, letting out a shaky breath as she let her hands trace the lines of her girlfriend's toned stomach.

"Take it off." Becca ordered, and Melissa had never heeded any command so eagerly as she did in that moment.

* * *

**16th of December**

**Sunday**

**11:26 PM**

Melissa sighed, a contented expression on her face as she basked in the lovely afterglow of love making.

"Water?" Becca offered as she walked towards Melissa, a glass of water in her right hand.

Melissa nodded and took the glass in her hands, sipping greedily.

"We should name him Karley." Melissa said suddenly after finishing the glass of water. "You know, the cat."

"Karley? Isn't that Kitty and Marley's ship name?" Becca raised her eyebrow questioningly at the brunette as she crawled under the blanket, snuggling into Melissa's side.

"Yeah." Melissa replied in a sing-song manner and placed a kiss on the tip of Becca's nose, thanking her for the glass of water. "Those two would be cute together. Plus, Karley rhymes with Farley." She said and caressed Becca's hair lovingly.

"Karley and Farley huh?" Becca chanted the names, giggling as the words rolled off her tongue. "It sounds funny, you're such a dork." She said, before grabbing the gorgeous brunette's hand and brushing her lips on her knuckles.

"Well you're cute," Melissa said and pressed her lips against Becca's. "And smart, and sweet." She murmured between kisses. " You're the most wonderful person I've ever met." She whispered, nipping at her girlfriend's jaw. " I love you."

"I love you too." Becca moaned and turned her head, allowing Melissa more access to her neck. Her fingers tangled in the brown swirls of Melissa's hair, holding the brunette close.

Just when she was about to push Melissa down on the bed, the brunette suddenly detached her lips and pulled back. "I'm sleepy, let's go to bed." She said and tucked herself under the blanket, grinning smugly when she saw the dumbfounded expression on Becca's face.

"But- Baby!" Becca whined, "You can't just do that! Not after you got me all... hot and bothered."

"That's pay back for teasing me earlier." Melissa said with a cocky smile and pressed a kiss on her girlfriend's forehead. "Oh, and no sexy times until you make up for your... misbehavior." She said teasingly, wiggling her eyebrow mischievously as she said the word 'misbehavior'.

"But baaaaabbyyyyy-"

"Good night Kitty cat."

* * *

**21st of December**

**Friday **

**10:02 AM**

Becca double checked the red and green ribbons that were tied around the kitten in her arms, making sure that the feline looked perfect and cute.

She wasn't satisfied the first time she got the ribbon onto the kitten. The orange tabby had looked like a cross between a butterfly and a cat, it was ridiculously funny; and Becca had spent nearly fifteen minutes laughing her head off before snapping a picture of the butterfly-kitten with her phone and redoing the ribbons.

Becca traced the baby blue collar on the kitten's neck, it meowed curiously at her when she rubbed the surface of her thumb against the heart shaped plate that had 'Karley' carved on it.

"Alright Karley." Becca said to the orange tabby as she reached for the doorbell of Melissa's apartment, "Let's meet your other mommy shall we?"

-Fin-

* * *

**There you have it! :D How was it? Do R&R and let me know what you guys think kay? :)**

**Thank you for reading and Merry Christmas! ;)  
**


End file.
